Intelligence Sphere
These are knowledge and technical skills. They range from knowledge about a particular subject to applied mathematics and physics. Like the Agility Sphere, the Intelligence Sphere is broken into a number of categories. They are: *'Knowledge/Academic Skills': these skills include academic subjects that you would study in school or at university. *'Technical Skills': these are skills that apply some sort of technique to use. This is not just "hi-tech" skills, but any that use a combination of manual dexterity, ingenuity, and a bit of creativity. *'Applied Skills': these are skills that further the Knowledge Skills from the previous category and apply them to real-world situations. =Knowledge/Academic Skills= General Knowledge and Academic Skill Rules Since these skills include academic subjects that you would study in school or at university, they will be used out of combat mostly. This means that pretty much all of them are Tested rolls. The general guidelines for TNs stated in Tested Rolls apply to these skills. (Subject) This is a skill that doesn't really have a name, but instead has the name of the subject it refers to. Available subjects for this Skill are: Accounting Agriculture Anthropology Biology Botany Chemistry Culture Drafting/CAD Electronics Engineering Forensics Geology History Law Literature Mathematics Philosophy Physics Psychology Sociology Theology This skill only covers the knowledge of that subject and not the use. The use is covered by the Applied Skill of the same name and not all on the list will have an Applied version. Specializations will vary, but having 1 rank in the Broad Skill is the equivalent of High School level. Having 2 or above ranks is college/university level and having 1 rank in a Specialization would be you "Major" or "Specialization" (go figure). Arcana/Occult This is general knowledge of magic and the Occult. Depending on setting is how much truth is lent to this particular area of knowledge. ::Example Specializations :::Mythology, Rituals, Asceticism Spellcraft With this skill, the character can identify spells being cast to set up a proper defense, recognize rituals and components, and research and develop new spells. Of course, this is only available if your campaign allows Magic. To identify spells to set up a defense, the character rolls a skill check at TN 25. For every 5 over, they can add a general +1 die bonus to Counterspelling to win the Contested roll. Though Counterspelling, the Path of Magic Talent, is not required for this skill, it is required for this aspect of the skill. To recognize rituals and components, and research and develop new spells, a general check TN 15 is rolled. The TN is modified for obscurity of knowledge much like a general subject check. ::Example Specializations :::Sub-Skill of Magic or Thaumaturgy (e.g. Destruction or Divination), Counterspelling (adds to Counterspell check above), Rituals, Materials =Technical Skills= As mentioned previously, these are not just "hi-tech" skills, but rather any skill that requires manual dexterity and ingenuity. General Technical Skill Rules As most of these skills require the character to make something (and thus the time to do so), all Skill checks will be Tested rolls. However, a few can be used in combat, especially First Aid and sometimes Medicine. For those, or any others used in combat, the TN for the Tested roll raises by 5. (Craft) Like the (Subject) the specific craft will be the Broad Skill. Here are the available (Crafts): Composition, Writing Composition, Music Armorsmithing Cooking Weaponsmithing Carpentry Drawing Electrical Welding Plumbing Painting General Construction Pottery Glassmaking Sclupting Cartography TNs are modified by complexity and tech levels. Success over the base TN improves quality of the item made. This is roughly equivalent to an Apprenticeship in the craft. Any specialization taken will be Journeyman and Master will depend on ranks in the Specialization. First Aid This skill allows the character to heal wounds that don’t require surgery or stabilize wounds that do. First, the character needs the proper equipment. With a standard first aid kit they can stop bleeding, set bones, stop shock, and perform CPR. With a Combat Medic Kit, they can do all the above at -2 to the TN and heal 2d6 worth of damage as well. If they have complete access to an Emergency Room or Trauma Center, then they get a -4 to all TNs mentioned above and can instantly (well, over a few hours anyway) heal 5d6 worth of damage and with proper bed rest, help someone completely recover from their wounds. The following chart will give the TNs and successes to heal the above wounds. These actions can be performed in combat (TN already adjusted for the +5). As long as the character meets or exceeds the above TNs, they will produce the relevant result. ::Example Specializations :::Combat Drugs, Resuscitation, Bone Setting Medicine This is the skill that basically makes you a doctor. Mind you, this is the entry-level, so you are more than likely just out of med school and in your first or second year of residency. However, you do know a bit more than basic First Aid and can use your training to diagnose more than just the obvious ailments (yes, I know the bone is sticking out the skin, doc, but my head is killing me...it's lupus!). Each disease has a different TN, but you only need to succeed for it to be discovered. Once discovered, the disease or illness can be treated with Drugs and Pharmacuticals (which this skill also covers the USE of, not the creation thereof). The disease's original TN is also the TN for treating it. Of course, like with First Aid, the proper equipment aids in reducing seemingly impossible Thresholds. ::Example Specializations ::Surgery, Diagnosis, Specific Specialization (e.g. Cardiology, Radiology, Oncology, etc.) Computer This skill allows the character to operate a computer as well as allows the character to write programs or change them to their own specifications. Hacking is also included under this skill. At Rank 1, you now how to turn on the computer and type an email. At Rank 2, you can navigate the UI without the use of a mouse. At Rank 3, you know a few commands for command prompt. Rank 4 and above, you likely work with computers all day and are quite comfortable in their use. The Broad Skill only covers the USE of computers. For more detailed actions, you will need one of the following specializations. Programming This Specialization allows you to program, code, and generally create software for computers. Since this is a reasonably universal system, there are no specific programming languages. With Rank 1, you know them all...generically. To create a simple application/program requires a TN of 20. This simple program can do a few basic commands. Each extra command/feature added to the program raises the TN by 10. Yes, EVERY command/feature. This is why it takes months, sometimes years, to develop software. On that note, you do get bonuses to your rolls for time. Every week you spend raises your total by 10. If your willing, you can commit to months and it will raise your total by 50 per month. This is of course, added to your dice total as the farther over the TN you are, the less buggy it is in the end. This Specialization also allows you to diagnose software issues. The Base TN to do so is 25. To resolve the issue is a base TN of 20, plus 10 for every issue found. Again, time will help you raise the TN, just like above. Hardware This Specialization covers not only the knowledge of what hardware works best and the latest, fastest available, but installation, troubleshooting, and repair of that hardware. The Base TN to diagnose a problem is 25 (hardware only, does not count networking or software). To resolve the issue is also Base TN 25 plus 5 for every issue found. Networking This Specialization allows you to setup and maintain WANs, LANs, and PANs. Essentially, anything to do with connecting 2 or more computers and/or devices together to share information. To create a network from scratch starts at a Base TN 25 plus 5 for every computer you want to add to it. If the number of computers exceeds what you could ever reach with your total dice, then like with Programming, you will gain bonuses to your rolls for time. Every week you spend raises your total by 10. If your willing, you can commit to months and it will raise your total by 50 per month. This is of course, added to your dice total as the farther over the TN you are, the less buggy it is in the end. This Specialization also allows you to diagnose network issues. The Base TN to do so is 25. To resolve the issue is a base TN of 20, plus 10 for every issues found. Again, time will help you raise the TN, just like above. Hacking This Specialization allows you to bypass computer security and tread where you would otherwise be forbidden. It is also the only Specialization that has a prerequisite. Luckily they are from the same skill. To take Hacking, you must have at least 1 Rank in Programming and Networking. Hardware will likely help as well, but only Programming and Networking are required. Once you have the prerequisites, you can begin to hack. This is treated much like a Pick Locks check in that each computer security system will have a TN. Meet or exceed that TN and you're in. Now, there may be multiple layers, each getting progressively more difficult. This is up to the GM as well as what you can control in what layer of security. =Applied Skills= General Applied Skill Rules These are quite similar to the same Knowledge skills, but with these skills you can apply them to real world (or fantasy world) situations, or in other words, use them in game for a measured effect other than "Hey I know that!" (Applied) Like the (Subject) skill, this is a skill that doesn't really have a name, but instead has the name of the subject it refers to. Available subjects for this Skill are: Accounting Agriculture Automotive Chemistry Drafting/CAD Electronics Engineering Forensics Geology Law Psychology Spacewright As you can see the list is a bit shorter than the one for (Subject), but there are many that are the same. Again, this is the applied version of this skill, meaning that using not only your knowledge of the skill to find information, you can affect the world around you. Some examples. Accounting allows you to know Tax law and file peoples taxes and do general bookkeeping rather than just know the formulas, laws, and theories. Agriculture allows you to actually farm and harvest crops and not just know about planting techniques and crop rotation. Automotive allows you to fix and modify land-based vehicles. Specializations will be specific types, e.g. Cars, Trucks, Diesel Engines. Aeronautics is like Automotive but for Planes and other flying vehicles. Chemistry allows you to create, mix, and/or synthesize compounds and formulas. In a non-modern setting, this will change to Alchemy. And if in a magic setting, both Alchemy and Chemistry can be used to create magic potions, provided the character also has the Magic skill. Drafting allows you to make blueprints, 3D models, and schematics and use them to build something. Electronics works much like the Specialization Hardware under Computer as it allows you to diagnose and fix electronic devices. Forensics allows you not only to collect evidence properly from a crime scene, but also to analyze it to find the source. Geology allows you not only identify rocks and strata, but also to find and help setup dig sites for petroleum, precious stones and minerals, or metals. Law allows you to practice law and essentially be a Lawyer. Psychology allows you to psychoanalyze patients. It does not allow you to attempt to treat any mental illness other than basic counseling. To treat serious mental illnesses you will need to combine this (the Applied version) with Medicine. Spacewright is like Automotive or Aeronautics but for space-faring vehicles. There are further Specializations under each as these are all Broad Skills. So, what's the difference between the Knowledge and Applied versions? Well, the lists are a bit different as some appear on one, but not the other. As for those that appear on both, the only difference is what you can do with the Applied version. Obviously, with the Applied version, you have the same knowledge of the subject as someone with the actual Knowledge skill has. Linguistics This Broad Skill is handled quite a bit differently than other Broad Skills in relation to its Specializations. With other Broad Skills you can still attempt to try something specialized though you may not have the specialization. With Linguistics if you do not have the Specialization, which is each individual language, you DO NOT speak that language. Instead, the Broad Skill is more your knowledge of grammar and syntax as it relates to both your native language and any other language that exists. Thus, a higher understanding of even your own language makes learning/speaking/communicating in another a bit easier. Specific Language Specialization As mentioned above, each specific language will be the Specialization under the Broad Skill Linguistics. You need at least 1 rank to speak the language in any form. But at this rank, you will not be very well understood. There are no checks for this. Your rank is your proficiency. You can attempt to decipher unknown languages using the Linguistics Skill, but not the specific languages. Here are the levels of proficiency: Rank 1: very basic. You can ask simple questions and understand simple commands. If it becomes too complex, or the speaker speaks colloquially and/or too quickly, you will become lost. Rank 2: basic fluency. You can speak fluently, but you have an accent and if the native starts speaking colloquially or with too much slang, you may not understand. Rank 3: Moderate fluency. You have a better understanding of slang, idioms, and colloquialisms, but your accent still marks you as a foreign speaker. You can attempt a roll for this to soften your accent or to understand slang. To soften your accent requires a TN of 30. Rank 4: Excellent fluency. Your accent is barely noticeable, but becomes more apparent when stressed or angry. You understand slang like a native. You no longer need to roll to understand the language. Rank 5: Near-Native Fluency. You speak without an accent and can pass as a local of a specific region, more specifically of the region you studied/lived. Though you may be able to identify accents/slang from other regions, you do not speak that naturally. You can attempt to mimic the accent of another region at TN 40. Rank 6 and above: Native fluency. You can speak like a native and can mimic multiple regional accents. ::NOTE: everyone starts with their native language for free. They do not need to spend points to learn their own language. Deciphering Unknown Languages/Scripts You may attempt to decipher languages using only the Broad Skill Linguistics. This can only be done on written languages or coded text. You cannot decipher spoken language. Literacy and Linguistics A character's literacy is based off of 2 things: rank in Linguistics (the Broad Skill) and setting. If the setting allows for a general public education, then Literacy will be more or less universal and not dependant on the character's ranks in Linguistics. If the setting does not have a general public education system (e.g. a Midieval setting, or a similar fantasy setting), then your literacy is determined by your ranks in Linguistics. Everyone starts with 1 rank in Linguistics, this means that you can speak your native language on a very basic level. Yes, you will sound like all of other native speakers around you and will be able to understand complex slang and colloquialisms, but you speak in a basic form (none of that "high-falloutin', fancy-pants talk). Additionally, you will not be literate at this rank. At rank 2, you are literate, but again on a basic level. In keeping with the Midieval example, it would be like a knight or nobleman who had an elementary education along with their combat traing so they could read missives, notes, or anything else pertaining to battlefield logistics or courtly documents. In the case of courtly documents, they would probably still need someone to explain it to them, but that's what scribes are for. At rank 3, you can read and write very well. This would be like the above mentioned scribe. Additionally, in the case of a monk or other clergy, they would have a Linguistics of 3 (or higher) and Latin at 1. Anything above rank 3 and you will be able to speak and write more poetically. All of this will depend on the setting. In the case of a Roman Era setting, though there was not a universal public education, many in the cities (regardless of social status) were literate. Outside of the cities, and especially outside of the Empire, they were not literate at all. Midieval times, as mentioned above, only the nobility and clergy had access The GM may set limits on the maximum rank in Linguistics a character can start in depending on their background. Of course, during the course of the game, they may be able to exceed that maximum, but that will still depend on resources and what is allowed by the GM. Dead Languages Dead Languages are treated like any active language, i.e. you will need to take Specialization ranks in that language to be able to read, and only read, that language. This goes for any dead human language that exists, or any mythical or fantasy dead language that exists in the setting. If you have at least 2 ranks in the Specialization Dead Language, you can attempt to speak it. Of course, being so far displaced from it, you won't have the pronounciation exactly correct, but who's going to know? Unless you time travel, which is possible in a game with magic or high-technology. Magic Languages and Script There is no "magic language." All magic in the game uses ancient, arcane, or even dead languages to speak spells, but the language itself is not "magic". Instead, its age lends to the power channeled into spells. All the same, with magic, the language and even the script can be obscured or obfuscated in some way to guard any secrets that may be contained within. In the case of Spoken Magic the words for spells are usually short, monosyllabic commands. There is nothing to decipher. Instead, this is handled by Counterspelling, or knowing what spell counters the one that is being cast. If an enchantment is being used to mask a conversation, again it will be a matter of Counterspelling the spell. In the case of Magic Script, you can attempt to decipher or "read through" the enchantment without actually "countering" the spell, thus leaving the script as is. This is done with a combination of Linguistics and Magic or Thaumaturgy. The check will be done with either a Magic or Thaumaturgy skill and a Linguistics roll at the TN set by the caster who coded the text. Both checks are rolled separately and added together. The same is done by the original caster to set the TN. :: For example: the original caster wrote the command instructions for his Golem in ancient script and "coded" it with an Enchantment spell. He rolled a 47 on his initial Enchantment check and a 38 on his Linguistics for a total of 85. When Rodger the Mage comes along and tries to roll it, he can do so using his Magic skill and any Specialization ranks in Divination he has (not Enchantment) and Linguistics. The two rolls must add up and meet or exceed 85. Survival With this skill, the character can survive in wilderness environments without provisions by scrounging for necessities. They can also attempt to find or construct shelter against the harsh elements. The TN to scrounge for enough food and water to survive one day is 25. This is in a wooded, temperate environment. Consult the table below for various other environments. The TN increases by 5 for each additional person you are scrounging for. The Specializations under this Broad Skill are the environments listed above.